Better Left Unsaid
by Jack Frost the Frost Child
Summary: There are things the X-Men don't know about Logan, and that's just how he likes it. But when Magneto attacks, a mutant's power go haywire. Sending them, and the brotherhood into Logan's mind. Will they be able to handle the truth about Wolverine? Will they even be able to find their way out? And what is Sabretooth's connection to Logan? Slight AU. Jean never died in X2
1. Chapter 1

The Accident

Hi! I just finished my first fanfic and decided to write this one! I'm quite obsessed with others viewing the less understood character's memories. This story is also a bit AU Pyro never went with Magneto in X2 and Jean didn't "die" in it either so X-Men: Last Stand never happened. Also this is my first fight scene, and it might not be all that good. So sorry if the fight isn't good or well written. But anyway, lets start the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolverine or X-Men

_~Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~_

Scott growled in annoyance, how did they get into this mess? Oh ya. Now he remembered...

_Flashback~_

_Scott laughed as he watched Bobby fight with John. They'd been doing this for hours, trying to prove that their power was greater than the others. Rogue was smuggling answers from Logan about his latest trip, and was slowly succeding. It was Christmas break and the only ones who were still in the mansion were them and the proffessor; who was currently reading in the corner. Pretty soon everyone was having a good time, Jean sighed happily placing her head on Scott's shoulder. Everything had been peaceful lately, and she'd finally gotten control of her Phoenix powers. But sadly the peace wasn't meant to last._

_The doors of the mansion blasted open and Magneto came in followed by Mystique, a dark haired man with claws and fangs; and a young teenage boy with blonde hair and grey eyes. The atmosphere quickly changed, everyone quickly got into their fighting stances and got ready for battle. The dark haired man with claws faced Logan, smiling and a dark look in his eyes. The others got ready for anything, focusing all their attention on Magneto and the two behind them. So most of them jumped when the man pinned Logan to the wall behind them._

_Fortunatly Logan, wasn't finished yet and kneed the man in the stomach; succecfully getting the man to let go of him. While the man was down Logan took advantage and kicked the man in the head, hoping that it would knock the man out. So it surprised everyone when the man got up and continued fighting like nothing had happen._

_Logan looked at the man, he felt like he knew him; but he never met him before in his life. He was taken out of his thoughts when the man sent a powerfull punch at his chest, he quickly blocked it, and started fighting more agressively. _

_" Well Charles, are you willing to admit defeat?" Magneto asked. Watching amused as Logan fought the dark haired man. The others were trying to help the Wolverine anyway they could. However they all got in the way so the man with claws for nails knocked them all out._

_Charles looked at all his students and his friend he had met a year ago, sadly. He didn't really want to fight the trio in front of him especially that teenage boy who looked more frightened then anything. Before Charles could answer his once best friend the boy started to glow, and caught the attention of everyone who was still concious. Looking slightly panicked the boy tried to stop himself from doing whatever it was he was doing. _

_But he failed and soon the whole room was inflood with the bright light. _

_When Charles finally opened his eyes, he was in a forest, the ground was damp and everyone else was there as well. They were all awake, however there were two people missing. The boy and Logan._

_~ Flashback End~_

Sighing in annoyance again Scott looked at the others. He had to admit it was weird seeing the professor walking again, and he had confirmed that they were in someone's mind. They had narrowed it down to either Logan or the boy's that Magneto had brought with him.

Although Scott didn't know which was better. He didn't like Logan all that much even after he stopped looking at Jean, he was the most annoying, self-centered, egolistical. He was cut out of his inner rant when he saw the others looking in shock at something behind him.

Slowly turning Scott looked behind him and stared in shock. It was a boy about 8 years old with pale skin, blue eyes and a dark mop of hair on his head; but that wasn't what was bothering them. No it was how he looked like a younger version of Wolverine.

They were shocked all the more when the mini Wolverine smiled at them warmly, something Logan never did, and greeted them, " Hello! My names James Howlett. What is your name?"

All the little boy got in responce was shocked looked from everyone. The boy looked at them curiously, he'd never seen people like them before. There was a blue lady with no clothes on, and two other girls who were wearing pants! All women that James had ever seen were wearing dresses!

The other men there didn't have any suits on like his Father. The only one who was wearing it was weird, he'd never seen any suits like it! The others had on some weird blue pants, and shirts with no collars on them! They were really weird. Although that tall man with the dark hair and claws reminded him of Victor.

He liked Victor, he actually talked with him! Even if Victor was 6 years older than him, he was fun.

Seeing as the little boy was observing him, the adults did it as well, and they were shocked to see how old his clothes looked. They were probably from the 19th century! Just how old was Logan? Sure they hadn't known how old he was, but they had all guessed he was in his late 20s and early 30s. The only one who wasn't fazed was the dark haired man, who was looking slightly paniked.

He was meeting the Howlett boy all over again, only know instead of being 14 he was 178. He missed his little brother, although he'd never admit it.

Charles decieding he was going to dig up some information calmly asked the boy, " James?" Seeing the boy snap his head in his direction, " What year is it?"

Confused on why the elderly man would be asking the year answered it anyway, " It is 1845 sir." Not seeing the shocked looks from the people he started coughing. He kept coughing and gave the group a mild scare. When asked if he was okay he waved it off saying, " I am fine. I'm always sick, Father says I'll get better. I always do."

A bit taken aback the group nodded anyway. That was when they heard a voice call, " JAMES!"

Jumping slightly, James started running towards the voice, the group following him. They came to a stop in front of a mansion, and in the garden a dark haired, brown eyed woman greeted James. Fussing over him, then shooing him off into the house.

The X-Men and Brotherhood following behind the little boy. Who was no longer talking to them. " Proffessor? Why isn't Logan talking to us anymore?" Rogue asked accidentally switching back into Wolverine's preffered name.

" Young James's memory has started, and now that he has he won't be able to communicate with us, because we aren't in this memory." Charles answered patiently. They all halted when they saw James talking to his assumed father.

The man, Victor, looked at Jimmy's assumed father. He felt a bit of pity for the man his father killed, and wondered how long until they realized he was Jimmy's big brother.

Only time would tell.

_~Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~_

Okay warning, I haven't watched X-Men Origins: Wolverine, so it might not all be like its supposed to be. I only know what I've seen on the trailers, looked up on the internet and read in Fan Fiction. Also thanks for reading! Please review!


	2. The Groundskeeper's boy and Sabertooth

The Grounds-keeper's boy and Sabertooth

Sorry that I haven't updated for awhile I've been searching for the movie but so far I haven't been able to find a single thing.

_~Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~_

James looked around his room, sulking he never got to play outside. There wasn't even any children nearby that he could talk with, his house was secluded in the forest; and the only other child around was Victor the grounds-keeper's son. He was always busy as was everyone else the only thing that could keep him occupied was books, and since he'd been reading his whole life he was a very intelligent young boy.

So much that they had to get him a teacher that would help keep his interests and was willing to work with someone so young. Sighing James went back to reading _Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen,_ his father said it wasn't a book he should be reading but he didn't care, there wasn't anything else he could do.

_~Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~_

Magneto absently watched as this mini wolverine closed his book, as he was called for breakfast. He wondered how it was possible that Wolverine hadn't aged a day past 35, for 129 years. It was scientifically impossible, but now that he thought about it he had met a man when he was young who looked a bit like Logan. Was it possible that it was Logan that freed him all those years ago?

If it was, then he owed Logan his life. The soldiers were planning on killing him the next day, if the man hadn't saved him he'd be long dead.

As if reading his thoughts, which he probably was he didn't have his helmet in here, Charles put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Magneto flashed back to their friendship, and the name Eric a name that he used to go by. Before he was filled with vengeance and anger at the world, he missed those days where he and the others would test a theory of Charles. Or laughing when Sean did something idiotic. He promptly pushed those thoughts away there wasn't room for those thoughts.

Deciding the only way he was going to be distracted is if he watched " James's" memory. So he did, not knowing that a certain red-haired woman had also seen what he had been thinking.

_~Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~_

James's mood dropped even more when his father had to leave to meet with, the paleontologist. Ever since the groundskeeper found those Sabertooth tiger bones his father had been very busy, his father was the only one who really played with him. His mother while a good gardener wasn't a good wife or mother, sometimes he wondered how his father could marry a woman like Elizabeth.

His mood dampened James excused himself, and went to his room. After an hour of reading he finally put his book down, even he got bored of reading books after awhile. Sighing once again James looked out of his window to see a 14 year old boy cutting the hedges.

James smiled widely, while Victor was reserved he still talked to him; and sometimes Victor let James help. He was the only one who didn't treat James like he was going to break at any second. He knew the reason _why_ Victor was also so quiet and why he always tried to hide his hands, and mouth closed.

James didn't know what Victor was, but it was pretty cool; and he hated that Tom Logan was always beating on his son. He hated the man with a passion, he was always drunk and when he wasn't he was doing some other horrible deed... like harassing his mother. James didn't know what their history was, but he did know that the groundskeeper was obsessed with his mother.

He wouldn't admit it but the man scared him. He was intimidating and he was barely holding on to his sanity, James quickly put those thoughts to the back of his mind. He shouldn't dwell on such thoughts. Moving out of his room, James ran out the door grabbing some toast, bacon and eggs. He didn't particularly like them, and they would be his excuse to find Victor, plus he was sure that Victor hadn't had anything to eat for awhile.

_~Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~_

The group followed the young boy, who had stopped in front of a ladder. They all looked up and they could barely make out a young teenage boy with dark hair, the boy evidently saw James and came down from the ladder.

Now that he was on the ground the group got a better look at the boy. He was young maybe 14 or 15, with a mop of dark hair and dark eyes; the most surprising however was that the boy had claws. When the boy opened his mouth to speak they were able to see fangs instead of canines, " 'Ey James, shouldn't ya be inside?" the boy gruffly asked

The little boy pouted up at the teen but he answered innocently," I saw the ladder and I was hoping it was you."

The teen looked at the little boy and his gaze softened just a bit, " Ya? Why's that?"

James smiled up at the boy he opened his hands to show a plate full of breakfast food he was able to sneak out, " I didn't like them, so I thought you might." James was silently praying that Victor would believe him, and take the food.

Victor seemed to have an inner debate with himself, but relented and took the food. He quickly gobbled down all the food, and smiled warmly, if a bit frightening, smile at the blue eyed child.

James looked awed at the older boy's fangs, Victor seeing this slowly closed his mouth frowning a bit. " It's okay James, every other person stares at 'em too." he said it so dejectedly it made everyone's hearts clenched.

"No, they're really cool! They look like teeth from a wolf or a saber-tooth tiger! Ya know that tiger you and Logan found up in that cave." James tried to amend. Victor looked at the boy weirdly, but humored him, " There wasn't no tiger, just a pile of bones."

James was about to correct Victor, when he started coughing. Alarmed the older boy knelt by the dark haired child, " Ya okay there James?"

"I'm okay, just a little tired is all." James wheezed out between coughing, but his statement wasn't final as he started coughing more violently.

"Hol' on James, I'll go get someone." And with that the boy was gone, off to find help. Meanwhile, James slowly got weaker, and eventually collapsed on the ground.

_~Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~_

Mystique looked at the little boy in both shock and worry. True she may not like the older Wolverine, but this one was just a kid plus it seemed like James still hadn't discovered he was a mutant. She flinched though when it brought up memories she rather not remember, if she had a hard time during the 1950 and 60s how hard did little James have it?

After all back then they might have thought James was a demon or witch he would be burned at the stake for that. Mystique looked at the others to see they all were looking worriedly at the boy; even Erik and that was hard to do.

Mystique continued to watch the memory, and watched as a man in torn clothing came to kneel beside the pale child who's coughing was turning worse. " James? Breath, Oh God breath! Damn it! Breath Boy Breath!" the dark haired man desperately cried. As the man was about to scoop up the young child, James's mother came and shoved him away from her son.

"Get away from him!" She screamed, " Don't you dare touch him!" She quickly dropped beside her fallen son, and quickly scooped him up, " James? Oh god, I'm here. Mother's here." Elizabeth tried to calm the boy.

" He needs to be taken to the house!" The man from before shouted, trying to help the woman and child.

Elizabeth ignored the groundskeeper, and pushed on walking, trying to walk and hold her son.

"Lizzy! For goodness sake, let me carry James!" Tom tried once again.

"GET AWAY!" Elizabeth shouted shocking the man into halting.

"You" Elizabeth said looking at Victor," Go get my husband. Now! And tell him to bring the doctor."

Victory hurriedly ran to do as the woman said, and James passed out making the memory stop.

_~Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~_

**If you didn't get it Tom is the groundskeeper and Victor's father, I found his name on the internet. Also next chapter is when James kills Tom and when he runs away. So more reviews the quicker I update.**


	3. Discoveries

Discoveries

Thanks to everyone who has favorited,followed or reviewed this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men they belong to Marvel

_~Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~_

Nobody was sure just _where_ they were after the last memory hit. After it had ended they had ended up in the forest once again, only this time James didn't come. So they had no idea how to get to the house, that is until they saw the boy, Victor, running to the Howlett home.

Following him, they watched as he warned John Howlett; and how he stayed with James after left. "You're always sick." Victor broke the silence.

James coughed some more before replying," Y-You were sick when you were my age." James was propped up on his bed, wearing a red robe that made his skin look deathly pale, and contrasting with his dark mop of hair.

The older boy scowled, and opened his mouth to retort when the door opened. John Howlett walked in, looking at Victor in both displeasure and surprise obviously not happy finding the boy in his son's room.

"Evening Sir" Victor hastily said, uncomfortable with the man surveying him.

"Evening Victor, I hadn't realized you were still here." Turning away from the teenager, John sat himself on his son's bed.

"Just keeping James some company sir." Victor looked on as the man tenderly stroked James's head, a stab of jealousy made its way into his body.

"Very kind of you" John replied distracted instead opted to turn his attention to his son," Feeling better son?"

"Still cold father" James admitted leaning on his pillows utterly exhasted.

" It's just a bit of a fever. You'll be alright in the morning." John assured both himself and his son.

The smile James threw at his father was worthy of an angel's.

Just as James opened his mouth, a shout of, " _Elizabeth!_" rang from downstairs.

"Father?!" James yelled as his father started getting up. " Stay where you are James." John said to his son, giving him a stern look.

_~Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~_

The group watched as John ran down the stairs. Pyro, for once knew why Logan never called him his name. He subconsciously, knew that was his father's name and that hurt him; for whatever reason.

"I told you never to come back here!" Pyro heard Loga- James's father shout. A gunshot was heard, and everyone flinched, James's ran from his room and quickly made it down the stairs. When James reached the bottom, he saw his father on the floor with a pool of blood forming under him.

Horrified James quickly kneeled next to his father. John looked up at his son, memerizing his features, and shakily raised his bloodied hand placing it on his son's cheek. "J-Jimmy" John whispered, using his son's nickname and his hand fell to the floor. John Richard Howlett was dead.

"No!" Elizabeth sobbed, falling to the floor. "James?" Tom called. The young boy looked up, to show his horrified, and rage filled face. Pyro, didn't think it belonged on a small child, there was so much hate in it.

"Back away. There are things you don't understand." Tom said unusually calm, and serious. Pyro never wanted to burn anyone more than now.

"Don't!" Elizabeth cried knowing what Tom was going to say.

"I need him to know!" Tom shouted.

"Please no."

" No more lies." As they were arguing they didn't notice James's shake with unsurpresed rage, and slowly blood started to come out of his knuckles.

The others looking both horrified and awed. Three bone claws were coming out of the young boy's knuckles, they were each about a foot long; and James stared at them until he suddenly went mad with rage. With a furious yell at the sky, James charged at Tom with the speed of a wild animal.

He impaled Tom with his claws with so much force that there was an audioble thump as Tom hit the wall behind him. James's face twisted into a snarl, as he looked at the older man. Feeling nothing even as blood spilled onto his knuckles.

"He- He wasn't your father." Tom managed to force out a hand clasping onto James's small shoulder. James shook his head, he refused to believe it, he looked from his mother to his dead father's body.

"S-Son" Tom gasped out then fell to the floor dead. Numbly James looked at the man he just killed, then turned to his mother eyes wide, whose eyes were fixed on Tom's dead body in disbelief.

As Elizabeth they all saw the hate, and digust in her eyes as she turned to look at her son, " What are you?" She said_ what_ they reliazed not_ who_. James shook and ran out the front doors with only his robe and no shoes. As James ran he heard a gunshot and knew his mother was dead.

_~Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~_

Charles flinched as the woman called her son that. He never knew Logan's own mother hated him, he'd personally seen what parents sometimes did to their children. But Logan was just 8 years old, and to find out that way... Charles sighed. He wished someone would help the young boy, and it seemed he was answered as a young Victor knocked into James.

"I didn't mean it!" James shouted despreatly hoping Victor would believe him. " I didn't mean it!"

"Yes you did!" Victor screamed his voice and eyes softened as he continued," He deserved it and you gave it to him" Charles was visibly distraught when Tom's own son said that, but he guesses that TOm did abuse him so he would be glad he's gone.

"We're brothers, Jimmy. You realize that?" Victor put his hands on his little brother's shoulders they were and he'd make sure nothing ever happened to him.

James silently looked up into Victor's face. He did realize that, he just didn't know how to feel about it.

"And brother's protect each other," Victor continued, giving James' shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "You have to be hard now. Hard enough so that nothing can ever touch us."

"I want to go home." James whispered, wanting everything to go back to normal. He didn't want any of this to happen.

"We can't," Victor said. He was never going back to that hell hole, and neither was Jimmy. Besides brothers stick together. "We stick together no matter what and take care of anyone who gets in our way! Can you do that, Little Brother?

James looked at his big brother, he silently nodded.

Their conversation was cut short by the sounds of dogs barking and the voices of the servants. Who were hurriedly looking for young James and Victor.

"They coming," Victor whispered, looking down at James, "Can you run?" Victor questioned.

James nodded and took Victor's hand, together they ran through the forest. Dodging, and jumping things that got in their way.

"Keep on running!" Victor called surprised that James was keeping up, but decieding not to look a gift horse in the mouth. The two brothers ran into the night, running from their old life and starting anew.

_~Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~_

Please review


	4. More Than Just Claws

More than Just Claws

Sorry that I haven't updated this in awhile. I've been busy with my other stories. Also I'm just going to start using their real names, I'm getting tired of writing their mutant names. Also do you guys want me to bring any other characters? Like Kitty, Storm or Nightcrawler? If so tell me and I might consider bringing them in. It depends if they fit with my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men otherwise Logan would have his memories back by now.

~Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~

The group watched as the two brothers ran for their survival. One in nostalgia, the others in sympathy and worry.

"Aren't we going to follow them?" Bobby asked, the rest of the teenagers following him. The adults looked at each other exasperated but followed the children nonetheless.

They tried to keep up with the fast children, but they lost them about halfway through the forest. They all stopped the only one not out of breath seemed to be Victor.

"Now how are we going to get out of here?" Scott asked, surprising the brotherhood with his out of character comment. The X-Men didn't even blink, Scott wasn't always an uptight leader he could still have fun if he chose to and when they weren't on missions.

Eric looked at the young man oddly but just as he opened his mouth to say something, he was bumped into by a young boy. Eric and the boy instantly fell down.

Charles smiled in amusement as he stuck out a hand to help his old friend up from the ground. Eric acted as dignified as he could, and brushed off his suit...wait. He hadn't been wearing that earlier, he looked down and gaped as he saw he was wearing a old 1800s suit.

He looked at the rest of his companions and saw the men were all dressed as he, with the old suits and they all looked distinctly uncomfortable. Looking to the woman he saw that Mystique, or Raven, had back into that blonde and blue eyed girl he met when he was younger. The women were all wearing the old styled dresses that puffed up at the bottom (**A/N: I didn't quite know how to describe them but imagine Disney princesses dresses**) Rogue was wearing gloves and their heads were occupied with old hats.

"I'm so very sorry sir. I was not watching were I was going, I beg your pardon." A young voice rang from below him.

Looking down Eric saw an older James than last time. He was probably about 11, right now he was wearing a nice white shirt and dark bottoms with suspenders hooking the two together.

"Uh sir?"

Eric snapped out of his self induced haze and smiled kindly at the boy, something he hadn't done in a few years. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the younger X-Men looked freaked out at his smile, but he steady fast ignored it.

"Its quite alright. If I may ask what has you in a hurry?"

The boy smile was bright as he answered," I'm supposed to meet my big brother in town, and I'm going to be late! Bye!" The blue eyed child called over his shoulder as he ran toward the town. Muttering,"I am so late", and" Victor's going to kill me".

The group shot each other bemused looks and followed the young boy in confusion.

They came into a small town like any other that would be back in the 1850s something they had all seen in books or in the couldn't help be marvel at the peace there was, that is until they heard fighting.

Throwing each other wary glances they ran off toward the source of the noise. They saw two teens clearly fighting, one they could recognize as Victor, James's older brother. The other however they didn't know, he had dark brown hair and jade green eyes he had two black eyes and a long cut down his cheek.

What they were fighting about no one knew, except for maybe James who was trying to break up the fight.

"Victor! Please stop fighting!" James was ignored as Victor traded blows with the other boy, Victor was clearly winning but the other boy wouldn't admit defeat just yet.

With a final blow to the head, the other boy fell to the ground unconscious. Loud shouting was heard and sensing what was about to happen Victor pulled on James's arm and ran out of the town. Leaving a mob of angry townsfolk behind them.

The group of mutants were surprised they were able to keep up with them this time, but by the time the brothers stopped they were out of breath once more. Once they caught their breaths they looked around and saw they were once again in a forest, but unlike the last one this one seemed to be alive with nature.

Momentarily ignoring the scenery, they looked toward the two dark haired children. Although Victor didn't seem much of a child any longer he 17 years old by now, and he was remarkably tall. They noticed the a few subtle changes within the two, they had both gotten a tan probably from living out in the wild. James had also gotten taller but he was only about 4'8''.

James glared up at his big brother, wondering just _why _he had gotten into a fight...again. He sighed in resignation, his brother loved to fight and he couldn't stop him. That was the only fun they could ever have, sure they could snatch some toys if they wanted to; but they'd just end up broken anyway.

Instead he just asked," What did he do?" James had come to realize that Victor would fight with a man if he so much as looked at him funny, but James couldn't argue. Victor was a sight to see, at 6' he was very hard to miss not to mention he couldn't retract his fangs or claws.

Victor glared at his younger brother," Why don't you just take a look?" Victor mockingly pointed at his temple with his clawed fingers. James scowled, he couldn't quite control it yet, he didn't even know _how_ he did it. But he hated it he could always hear other people's thoughts and the first time it happened Victor thought he had finally lost it.

In the sidelines the people out of place looked at each other in alarm. It couldn't be possible, could it? If Victor was implying what they thought he was implying then they sure didn't know a whole lot about Wolverine. It couldn't be possible that James was a telepath! But it seemed they were going to be proven wrong, once again. They watched shocked as James put two fingers on his temple and got a look of concentration on his face.

Suddenly as if they were James they were able to hear and see Victor's thoughts.

_Victor had been walking to town square to meet his baby brother. He let the little boy wonder off most of the day, but they always met back at the same place at the same time.  
_

_Out of the corner of his eye he saw Matthew Morales, the son to the richest family in town. He scowled, Matthew had made an enemy out of Victor when he tried to bully his younger brother. Jimmy didn't stand for it and fought him off, Victor had walked by and saw Jimmy beating up Matthew and his goons. Of course Matthew played off the 'innocent victim' and claimed he was minding his own business but was attacked by the 'wild child'. _

_Most of the town didn't believe it, but they didn't dare say anything lest the Morales hear about it. But they all silently thought that Matthew was a spoiled child. Still scowling Victor decided for once he wouldn't start a fight, he was going to be the bigger man and walk away. However Matthew had a different idea, it seemed, because when Victor walked by him he jeered," Oh look its the wild animal, going to pick up the monster." _(A/N- sorry but I'm not a mean person by nature. So it might be a crappy insult) _Victor pressed his lips together determined not to let the boy get to him. Victor almost had his temper down, but Matthew made the mistake of threatening his younger brother," Ya know, I bet little Jimmy can really scream. Maybe I should go pay him a visit one of these days."_

_That did it for Victor, he roared like a wild animal and lunged at the younger boy. Determined to beat him until he was out cold, Matthew being the cocky, arrogant boy he was thought he could beat Victor. But Victor was winning and by the time James came running down the road, Victor was too deep in his blood lust to stop. He was able to snap out of it when he smelled danger of a different sort, looking behind his shoulder he saw an angry mob forming.  
_

_Deciding he'd rather keep his brother safe, Victor grabbed Jimmy's arm and ran. _

James came out of the memory with a gasp, slightly drained by the effort of looking in Victor's mind. Panting James sat on the ground but nodded to his brother, he understood if someone had threatened Victor he'd probably do the same.

"We're we going to go now?" Jimmy asked him in a whisper still tired from using his ability. Victor sighed and looked at Jimmy softly," I don't know little brother, but we're going to go somewhere safe."

Jimmy nodded sleepily, but passed out a few seconds later. The mutants watched as Victor sighed in fondness and hugged his brother as he too, fell into a deep sleep.

_~Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~_

Scott didn't know what to feel, he just saw his rival for once being vulnerable. He'd never see Logan like that, but he wasn't only shocked by that but the fact that Logan had _two _powers. He'd never heard of anyone like that, but he resigned himself to deciding that Logan always was the exception.

Scott had never stopped to think about Logan's childhood, he'd always imagined him as the boy who hardened himself beyond caring and simply ran and fought to stay alive. He guessed it was partly true, but Logan had to live 168 years running from those who wished him and his brother harm.

Scott silently promised himself, that when they got out of Logan's mind he'd try to be civil to Logan. He was unaware that a certain bald headed man was mentally nodding in approval of his decision.

_~Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~_

Once again I am so sorry for not updating this. But I've been busy, but please review. Oh also I have finally been able to watch X-Men Origins:Wolverine. I liked it but I'm still ranting about the X-Men timeline being confusing. But aren't some of you'll annoyed about it? I mean X-Men First class happens after Wolverine Origins.

But somehow he's older in Wolverine origins,but he's young in First class! How is that possible? Plus it annoys me that Charles gave up on Logan in First Class with just a 'Go Fuck yourselves' I mean come on! He tried so hard with the others but then he just simply gives up with that one sentence from Logan?

It just ARRRGGG! Its so freak-en annoying. Please tell me its not just me. I'm not overreacting am I? Okay so I'm working on the next chapter and I'll try to post it as soon as I can. But I might get distracted with reading other stories I am once again sorry for not updating this sooner.


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!**

**All my stories will be on temporary hold, due to the fact that I'm sick and my mind decided to take a vacation. So I'll update when I feel better and once I finish hunting down my brain.**

**Thank you for reading, **

**Jack Frost the Frost Child**


	6. The Punishment for Being Different

**The Punishments for being Different  
**

So sorry that I haven't updated this in awhile, please forgive me for this horrible crime!

Also thanks to an anonymous reviewer for this idea! Also if you have forgotten Mystique's real name is Raven, Magneto's is Erik, and the Professor's Charles Xavier

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men

_~Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~_

Groaning, Bobby slowly sat up, trying to not irritate his muscles. He and the others had decided to take a rest from the forest that was the Wolverine's mind.

Sighing as he saw the others still slowly awakening from their slumber. Deciding to be nice, Bobby started cooking the food that had mysteriously appeared over night.

The others smelling the aroma of bacon cooking started getting up as well. Slowly eating the food offered to them Bobby asked a question that had been bothering him," Professor?"

Said man's attention drifted to his blond student listening to his question.

"If we're in Logan's mind why do we have to sleep? I mean we don't have a physical body in here so shouldn't we be able to keep on going no matter how much we walk?"

The others directed their attention to the telepath curious as well.

Aware of the others attention on him Charles answered truthfully," Well that is usually the case Bobby, however since we didn't willingly come Logan's mind we are having a few side affects. You also have to consider that we've seen many memories our minds have to fully process them since it is not _our _memories. That and we are essentially feeling anything young James is feeling, you have to keep in mind that he has been running for who knows how long."

Nodding Bobby contemplated his answer, it made sense in a weird way. Deciding to just let the thought go Bobby finished the rest of his food.

"So how exactly are we getting out of here Charlie?" Raven brought back her old nickname for her brother.

Smiling slightly Charles answered his adopted sister," Well Raven, we must first find Logan, the _real _Logan in his mind. Only he will be able to guide us out of his mind and back to the land of the living, so to say. I am also concerned where the young mutant has gone."

The mismatched group nodded surprised that they had forgotten the young teen who had stuck them in their friend's mind.

John suddenly sat up, dusting off his jeans motioning the others to do the same, " Come on the sooner we find him, the sooner we get out of here."

Right as they were getting ready to leave a little blur knocked into Erik, once again.

"OOMPH" The young boy didn't bother to apologize like last time and instead ran off looking behind his shoulder in fright.

"What was that about?" Scott asked, bewildered at the state that they had seen the young boy. His clothes had been tattered and pulled, and unlike last time they hadn't seen Victor with him.

Just then a mob of people ran towards them holding various weapons, some pickaxes, others fire, some even had guns with them.

"Did ya see him?" A rather old man asked Erik

"Seen whom?"

"That little devil's spawn!" A young man shouted with hate.

Looking at each other startled they surely weren't talking about James were they?

Just as Charles opened his mouth they heard a gunshot and a startled yelp followed by a shout of," I GOT THE LITTLE DEVIL!"

Looking gleeful the mob followed the yelling the mutants following behind them hoping James was alright.

The found, the two in a clearing a 40 year old man pointing a shotgun at the young boy. The group cheered, happy to have caught the little freak.

" I didn' do anythin'!" James pleaded his blue eyes looking desperately at the crowd of villagers that had seen his claws.

"Don't go lying you little shit! I saw them claws of yours coming out your hands!"

"It wasn't my fault! I was born this way!" Tears filling his blue eyes hoping they'd understand that it wasn't his fault.

The mutants looked on horrified as the adults beat the young boy to a bloody pile of flesh and bones.

Breathing uneven James could hear as a male voice cruelly voiced,"Maybe we should burn the boy. It wouldn't be fine if we left him here, kid could just go an' recover."

Loud cheers could be heard as they got ready for the burning, meanwhile the group of mutants made their way to their gruff enemy/friend.

Jean crouched down to James's level, only to have the boy's eyes widen in fear as he scooted back. His injuries having appeared to have healed themselves already.

It broke the elders' hearts to see big blue eyes looking at them in fright, afraid of being hurt for being different. James seemed to stiffen more as he looked at the strangers who had yet to hurt him.

A nasally voice pierced through their uneasy staring," Run! There's another of them and he plannin' on killin' tonight!"

Run the villagers did, for they heard a enraged roar ripple the land that send fear down their spines. That is except little James, he seemed almost relieved at the sound.

They found out when a tall figure moved into the clearing, a teen chasing a man that could have been his father. If for not the clear hate written across his face as he ran from what he knew to be a dangerous animal.

The man's face broke into a wicked grin as he saw the dark haired boy on the ground defenseless, swiftly the elder scooped up the boy making sure the younger could see his brother's terrified gaze.

Victor growled but didn't move any further, worried for his kin that had been hunted while they were separated.

"Now there's a good abomination, now don' go an getting any ideas or," here the man cocked a shotgun that was held in his other hand at the young child's forehead," this little idiot gets it."

The older brother grumbled but heeded the warning knowing that the man didn't care that he had a young child in his grasp so very, very scared.

The mutants looked on horrified trying-and failing- to help their fellow mutants; all they did was go through the trio.

Terrified blue eyes looked at his big brother," _Victor, I'm scared._" a whispered thought traveled through their heads as the child unconsciously used his powers to help.

_"I know Jimmy, an' I hate sayin' this but ya gotta do something."_

Protest immediately filled their heads, as the young Howlett had no desire to hurt someone.

_"I'm sorry Jimmy, but its the only way. I can' do nothin' not with that gun on ya head, ready to shoot if I even breath to loud."_

Jimmy looked into his brother's eyes so unbelievably terrified but he trusted his brother, so as the man continued talking bones slowly slid out of his knuckles.

Inhaling a shaky breath, James quickly stabbed nabbing the man in the stomach, consequently having him to shoot in pain.

Three cries were heard, one in anger two in pain one younger than the other.

Victor roared at the man, his claws swiping at the man's face. Ensuring if he survived he would forever be deformed, running towards the pale child, he kneeled down to see a hole lodged into his precious little brother's skull.

The modern mutants looked utterly, stunned and resentful at the man who caused this. A howl pierced the air one of utter loss and despair.

"He's gonna be fine right? I mean Logan healed fine when he was shot at Bobby's house." John's voice snapped them out of their thoughts as they watched as the bullet slowly, but surely start to push itself from the damage.

"V-victor?"

The young voice stopping the heart shattering cry, strong arms wound themselves around the fragile boy silently offering comfort.

"Y-you were right, humans really are horrible."

Cries were muffling as James hid his face in a worn shirt.

"I-its alright Jimmy, ya don't gotta go near them again till ya ready." The older boy was clearly still shaken from his brother's momentary death, for once okay with them losing control.

* * *

A few feet away from them the people from a different time watched the reunion also shaken from what they had seen. Some getting their own flashes of hurt that they had endured for being different.

Each one thinking on what they had lost.

From Sabretooth his brother and humanity.

From Marie it had been touch of all things living.

From Bobby a family that he had dearly loved.

From Raven any normalcy, and her innocence.

From Erik his mother and childhood.

From John his normal life.

From Scott first his family then his freedom.

From Jean the love of her family.

And from Charles his friends and father.

Each one thinking on all that they had lost and wondered if their suffering would ever end.

_~Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~ Wolverine~_

*coughs awkwardly* So ya, sorry for the longs wait. Please don't hate me! Please review and don't expect updates too soon I have so much to do in the real world.

_~Jack Frost the Frost Child_


End file.
